Match Maker
by Lazoey
Summary: Captain Jack and Gwen stop at a local cafe and see Donna. Jack is doing his usual checking up on her for the Doctor. Donna however seems lost in her thoughts. She's lonely. Gwen though has an idea that'll change Donna's life. Post Journey's End


It was just another day; Lunch at the local café only a few blocks from her work. Working as a secretary for the past several months hadn't been the best of times for Donna.

She always felt like she was missing out on something.

Something important.

Yet she never knew what this feeling was.

Her life wasn't what she wanted it to be. Her mother still nagging her everyday about her outfit, her hair, her mannerisms, and even her job was getting to be too tiring for her to even care about. At least she had her Gramps. He was always there to listen to her and not judge her. Even when her thoughts made no sense, he would be there to dry her tears.

Lately her dreams had begun to take over her daily life.

All she could think about was them; Dreams that made no sense.

There was no fluidity, no clarity, no understanding of them. Most of the time it seemed like she was looking through a heavy fog. The pictures were never clear to her.

All she could remember was a blue shaped box in the distance, stars surrounded her every turn, and the changing of being caught in the middle of a fire one moment and then in a snowstorm the next.

It seemed like she lived in two different worlds: her dream world and then reality.

But for now reality was what she was stuck in.

"Your tea ma'am" said the waiter as she was snapped out her daydreaming.

"Oh yes thank you," Donna smiled back. She looked out the window at the busy streets of London as she sipped her tea. People were always in a rush to go somewhere and do something. Today she was not in the mood for that at all. All she wanted to do was sleep. Her dreams could take her away from reality.

She was in such a daydreaming state that she never even recognized the man in the long trench coat come in. Well she _shouldn't_ have recognized him anyways, as he was someone from her past. Someone she was not supposed to remember.

He sat down to the right of her, at a corner table near the wall a few feet away. He was not alone either.

"So that's her?" asked the dark haired welsh woman sitting across from him. She faced Donna while the man had his back to her.

"Yeah that's her," he answered as the waiter brought them some tea and coffee.

"Jack how long has it been since-," she began, "Ya know?"

"About 6 months now," Jack replied drinking his coffee, "It doesn't seem that long ago though. All of us were such a team back then. You remember it Gwen, even though you were here shooting the hell out of the Daleks." He gave her a smirk and she smiled back.

"How did you find out about her though after the fact?" Gwen asked while eyeing Donna still daydreaming.

"The Doctor came to me one night; that one night. Right after he dropped her off home," he began, "He wasn't himself. He told me what he had done and how he wanted my help. So I accepted."

"How many times have you kept an eye on her for the Doctor?" she asked.

"However many times I get the chance to. Once I knew the main places she stopped at during the day, it became easier," he replied.

Gwen looked over at Donna again. Donna was twirling her spoon in her teacup lost in her thoughts.

"She looks sad," Gwen said depressed by what she saw, "very sad."

Jack slowly turned around and looked at her.

She didn't look like the same fiery-haired woman he had first met on the TARDIS. She looked defeated. He knew that when the Doctor took those memories from her, he took a part of her away. A part of her that he didn't think she could get back.

He hated seeing her like this. It made _him_ feel defeated.

He wished he could bring her back; back to her glory.

He turned back to face Gwen and sipped his coffee again. He began to stand up until Gwen grasped his arm, "Wait that's it?" she asked.

He didn't say anything. He just nodded in response.

"No, we have to do something. We can't just spy on her and leave her. This isn't right," Gwen commanded still grasping onto Jack's arm.

"I can't do anything. All I can do is watch over her and then let the Doctor know how she is," Jack responded.

Gwen stood up and fixed her leather jacket and let go of his arm, "Well _you_ can't do anything, but I can."

Before Jack could stop her, Gwen began walking over to Donna's table.

"Is this seat taken?" Gwen asked as Donna looked up.

"Oh um-" Donna stuttered in response.

"I couldn't help but notice" Gwen stated as she sat down across from Donna, "But your name is Donna right?"

"Me?" she asked rather shocked by how abrupt this woman was sitting across from her, "Uh yeah."

"Oh great! My name is Gwen and my friend works with you actually. His name is Shaun. Do you know him?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Shaun? You mean Shaun Temple," Donna asked in a query.

"Yeah that's him. I don't know if you know this or not but he talks about you all the time. I think he is rather fond of you," Gwen said with a wink.

"Oh really? Oh um, yeah I never knew that," Donna replied shocked by this information. She couldn't help but notice the feelings of butterflies in her stomach though.

"Yeah well he likes to try to play off those kinds of things in front of the ladies," Gwen said, "He's more of a shy kind of guy. I think though he wouldn't mind you inviting him for lunch next time. He comes here sometimes and likes it."

"Oh okay then," Donna replied with a smile, "By the way, why are you telling me all this?"

"Oh well just trying to be a good friend. Besides you seem like such a lovely woman. I think you two might hit it off," Gwen replied with a smile back.

Gwen then stood up, "Well I have to head off back to work as well. So it was nice talking with you. Hope things go well," she said beginning to walking off.

"Oh wait," she stated turning back around, "Could you not mention to Shaun that I talked to you? I wouldn't want him to get mad at me, ya know?"

Donna nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks Donna," she smiled back before walking out.

Jack was already outside the door waiting for her.

"What was _that_ all about?" he asked.

"Just trying to make her a bit happy. Maybe if she had someone special she would feel better about herself," Gwen replied.

"But who is this Shaun person? How come you've never mentioned him before?" Jack asked.

"Oh him? I don't really know him. I just remember a few days ago looking into some things about that company she worked at since we had gotten some interesting tips about some alien activity-" she began until she saw the look of concern on Jack's face, "Don't worry the alien activity turned out to be a bunch of kids playing a few pranks."

"Anyways, I looked into the accounts of who worked there and saw him. He seems like a nice fellow. Never been married, around her age, no criminal record, lovely background, so there ya go," she finished up.

"Oh so what now you think you're a match maker?" Jack asked shaking his head in disbelief of what just happened. However he couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Well yeah, sure why not?" Gwen answered as she gave him a little push and a smirk.

"Come on then, let's get back to headquarters," Jack said with a smile. Even though he didn't approve of what Gwen had done, he did feel that maybe things would turn out better for Donna. He certainly hoped that they would.

**LATER THAT WEEK:**

There Donna was typing at her desk. Another usual day. It was getting close to lunchtime and she was already thinking about what she might get today. However another thought was going through her mind as well. Should she invite Shaun?

She could see him a few desks down. He had his own office. Obviously he wasn't a secretary like her. He was one of the leading accountants of the company. She felt wrong for asking him to lunch, after all she was _only_ a secretary.

But then again, who cares what position she was in compared to him? _'He was human after all. They were the same species for goodness sake!' _she thought to herself. Yes she was going to do this.

Walking up to his door to see him sorting through some papers, she knocked on the doorframe.

"Umm Mr. Temple?" She asked, deciding to call him by his proper name since they didn't know each other too well yet.

He looked up and saw her standing there, "Oh hi Donna!"

'_He knew my name. Her knew my name'_, she thought to herself.

"Oh um for lunch I was going down to that local café and I heard you liked it. So I was just wondering if you wanted to join me," She asked trying to not to stutter through her words.

"You know what that sounds lovely! It'll be nice for a change to have lunch with someone," he replied with a smile as he got up and put his jacket on.

And so was the first date between Shaun and Donna.

Come to have it, Gwen was right about it all. Donna was lost. Lost in her dreams. Yet Shaun came along and brought her to reality. Her reality no longer was something she wanted to run away from but something she wanted to run to. They were a perfect match. Donna now found something or rather _someone_ worth being there for.

So from then on, when Jack and Gwen peeked in on how she was doing, Donna was happy.

This made the Doctor happy for her too.


End file.
